fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 2
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 2: Beginning Turnabouts Part 2 of 2 that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b22FIvM-Igc "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Cole with anger. The dean then comes over to break them up. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Yelled Jose the Dean. Cole tries to justify himself, and Lydia supports him. "He attacked me savagely and I was shocked when he did so." Explained Cole. "Yes, that is right Mr. Jose." Added Lydia. Blazer didn't look worried he was just fed up with the intrigues of Cole and Lydia. "Come with me Blazer you are going to the main office." Addressed Jose and takes him to the main office. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDoG5iIaILs {Chandler High School, Main Office, 10:00AM} The principle was extremely mad at Blazer for his behavior. "Blazer, I don't know if you can stay at this school any longer." Addressed Principal Imogen. As he is sitting, he begins to write a report. "Mr. Imogen, please give me a chance. I promise I will control myself." Begged Blazer with sadness. "I want to hope that you do, but you never change." Said Principal Imogen. "Its Cole's fault, he is always humiliating me because I live in poverty." Explained Blazer. Principal Imogen then gets up. "No, I don't believe you. And even if that is true, you should be the bigger person and act better." Said Principal Imogen. "Just give me one last chance, please?" Asked Blazer, Principal Imogen then agrees. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqNEer1_JIg "But mind you, if you fail me one last time, you are out of Chandler High School." Stated Principal Imogen. Blazer then shakes hands with Principal Imogen. "Thank you sir, you won't regret it." Said Blazer and leaves to class. {Palmdale City, Kept Vicinity, Apartment of the Aristo's, 12:00PM} Back at the vicinity, Candice is seen cleaning the apartment. "Oh god, I hope I can finish by the time its one thirty." Said Candice to herself, worried. Barbara then comes home from work, and sees Candice. "Hello my darling, I'm glad you are helping around the house, I...don't seem to have the opportunity." Said Barbara with sadness. Candice goes to hug her mother. "What's wrong mother? Is it more bills?" Asked Candice with suspense. Barbara goes to sit near the table, Candice goes to sit next to her. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rd8tlAcZJxw "Yes, far too many. I don't know what to do anymore, and I am beginning to feel ill." Explained Barbara. Candice is then impacted. "Is it far too serious?" Asked Candice. "I'm not sure, but I should go to the doctor pretty soon." Replied Barbara. Candice then gets her purse. "We will go now, it is important that you take care of yourself mother." Said Candice. Barbara refuses to go to the doctor's because there is no money to pay for that. "No sweetie, we have no money. We can't afford to go to the doctor's." Said Barbara. "But mom-" Said Candice but is interrupted by Barbara. "No buts, its my final word. I don't wish of you speaking about this again." Said Barbara and leaves to her room. Candice is seen frustrated by her mother's stubbornness. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters